Blair Cramer (Kassie DePaiva)
Victor Lord, Jr. (2003-2004; annulled)Victor was legally known as Todd Manning, but using the alias Walker Laurence at the time. (2007-2008; divorced)Victor was legally known as Todd Manning at the time. John McBain (2009; divorced) Eli Clarke (2010; widowed) | romances = Cord Roberts Patrick Thornhart Sam Rappaport (deceased) Kevin Buchanan Spencer Truman (deceased) Cristian Vega Chad Driscoll Ross Rayburn (deceased) Tomás Delgado | children = Unnamed son (miscarriage) Starr Manning (with Todd) Brendan Thornhart (with Patrick; stillborn) Jack Manning (with Todd) Sam Manning (adopted) Unnamed son (miscarriage) (with Victor) | grandchildren = Hope Manning-Thornhart (via Starr; deceased) | grandparents = Lou Cramer Sonya Roskova (maternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Dorian Buchanan Melinda Cramer (deceased) (maternal) Betsy Cramer (maternal great; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Cassie Callison Adriana Cramer Langston Cramer (adopted) Kelly Cramer Paul Cramer (deceased) (maternal cousins) William Carpenter (deceased) River Carpenter (adopted) (maternal once removed, via Cassie) Kevin Buchanan, Jr. (stillborn) Zane Buchanan (maternal once removed, via Kelly) | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Blair Cramer (née Daimler, formerly Buchanan, Manning, Holden, Laurence, McBain, and Clarke) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. The character was originated on the now-canceled ABC soap opera One Life to Live in 1991 by actress Mia Korf. Actress Kassie DePaiva has portrayed the character since 1993. ''One Life to Live'' storylines Background and arrival Blair is the daughter of Addie Cramer, a mentally ill woman who had been raped by an employee of the mental institution where she lived. Blair was given up for adoption at birth and raised by the Daimler family. In 1991, Blair came to Llanview, Pennsylvania and it was revealed that she had been keeping Addie hidden in her loft. She blamed Addie's younger sister, Dorian Lord, for her mother's mental condition, and decided to ruin her life. She tried to get Dorian to sign a confession stating that she had murdered her presumed dead husband Victor Lord in 1976. Dorian, however, didn't even know Addie was alive. She had been told by her parents that Addie had died, when she really had been sent to an institution. Max Holden In 1992, Blair met Max Holden and fell for him, but Blair planned to marry millionaire Asa Buchanan for his money so that she could afford to take care of her mother and ruin Dorian's life. Hours before Blair's wedding to Asa, she and Max had sex, literally on top of her wedding dress. Blair went through with the wedding though, and later faked a pregnancy in an attempt at getting his money. After finding out about Blair's deception, Asa divorced her. In their divorce hearing, Asa paid off someone to say she saw Blair and Max having sex, and the judge decided to not give Blair any financial settlement. Blair then stole money from Dorian and left town in January of 1993. Blair later returned to town and still wanted Max, who had fallen in love with Luna Moody. Blair proceeded to try to break them up. Blair then accidentally hit Luna with her car, causing Luna to become paralyzed. Realizing he loved Luna, Max broke things off with Blair once and for all. Blair then turned to Cord Roberts for comfort. Todd Manning and Starr In 1994, Blair met convicted rapist Todd Manning and the two bonded and ended up having a one-night stand. She then discovered that Todd was the long-lost son of Victor Lord and his heir, which Todd himself did not know. She lied to Todd, telling him she was pregnant with his child, and the two were married in February of 1995. After Todd inherited the money, he bought the tabloid The Intruder and renamed it The Sun. Blair and Todd fell in love though, and she quickly became pregnant for real, but later miscarried. When Todd found out that Blair was not pregnant when they got married, though, he had their marriage annulled in August. What Blair didn't tell him at the time, though, was that she was pregnant again with his child. Months later, Todd and Blair reconnected and Todd proposed, then Blair told him she was pregnant. They were remarried in November of 1995. The day after their wedding, Todd went to Ireland and was shot by Irish terrorists who mistook him for Patrick Thornhart. Todd was presumed dead, and Blair found herself running his newspaper and preparing to have his child. In January of 1996, Blair got into a confrontation with Marty Saybrooke and went into premature labor. A two-month premature baby girl was born and Blair named her Starr. Patrick Thornhart and Brendan After the incident in Ireland, Patrick moved to Llanview and he and Blair struck up a romance. As they made love on her living room floor, a very much alive Todd secretly watched them from the doorway. Todd was angry at them for this betrayal, and plotted against them. Todd finally revealed to Blair that he was alive, and Blair was overjoyed at seeing him again. Todd, however, was angry with her and tried to pry out of her that she had slept with Patrick while he was presumed dead. Blair, however, would not come clean. He divorced her, and fought her for custody of Starr. Blair then found out she was pregnant with Patrick's baby. Blair was later in a car accident, though, and gave birth to a stillborn baby boy she named Brendan. Then, she suffered a stroke and Todd temporarily got custody of Starr. Max or Todd? and Jack Blair later went back to Max, but broke up with him when she found out he was sleeping with Skye Chandler. Blair plotted to get revenge on Max, but eventually forgave him and they started reconciling. Then Todd returned to town, though, and revealed to Max Blair's plan of revenge, and Max broke up with her. Blair then went crazy and shot Max. Todd helped cover up the shooting, and framed Skye for it. Blair and Todd then planned to remarry, but Max drugged Blair and made sure Todd would find them in bed together. At the altar, Todd revealed that Blair was the one who had shot Max, and produced evidence. Blair then lied and told Max she was pregnant with his child, hoping he'd testify on her behalf. Unbeknownst to Blair, though, she really was pregnant. Todd testified that Blair was crazy when she shot Max, and she was sent to a mental institution instead of prison. When Blair got out, she thought Max was her baby's father, so she went back to him, but then she realized it was Todd's. Blair fled to Mexico to have her baby, but Todd followed. After delivering the baby, Todd gave him away because he thought the baby was Max's. He then told Blair that her son had died. When Blair finally told Todd that the baby was actually his, he got the baby back, presenting him to Blair as an orphan. They "adopted" the baby and named him Jack. The truth about Jack came out when he developed aplastic anemia, just like Starr had had as a baby, and Todd had to track down the same donor who had saved Starr. Blair fled to Hawaii with the kids to get away from Todd, but Todd followed. He hired Ross Rayburn to help kidnap the kids, but Todd's ex-wife Téa Delgado warned Blair and she flew back home with the kids. Meanwhile, Todd, Ross, and Téa became stranded on a deserted island. The Laurence "brothers" In 2003, madman Mitch Laurence tried to kidnap Starr, but Blair begged him to take her instead, and he did. Todd rescued her, but then Mitch had Todd beaten and left at his father's crypt. When the crypt was searched later, Todd was gone and presumed dead again. Months later, a man named Walker Laurence arrived in town, saying he was Mitch's younger brother. Blair was running The Sun since Todd was presumed dead, and gave Walker a job there as a reporter. Mitch was supposedly murdered, and Blair was the prime suspect. Todd's niece Jessica, however, was revealed to be the killer, but Walker came to her defense and she wasn't prosecuted. Blair and Walker grew closer, and Walker rushed into marriage. What she didn't know, however, was that Walker truly believed himself to be Todd, with a new face thanks to plastic surgery. When Blair finally found out the truth, she had their marriage annulled and refused to let Todd see their children. Margaret, Spencer, and Sam After falsely accusing Todd of rape and him being sent to prison, then exonerating him, Blair and Todd got back together and planned to marry. On the eve of their wedding, though, Todd went missing. He had been shot and kidnapped by crazed Margaret Cochran, who was obsessed with him and wanted him to impregnate her. Blair tried to rescue Todd, but ended up being taken prisoner herself. After Margaret raped Todd while he was tied up, they were eventually rescued. Margaret was pregnant with Todd's child, but then presumed dead when the body of a pregnant woman was found. Todd was sentenced to death for the murder. He maintained the entire time that he was innocent, but Blair had trouble believing him, which tore them apart. While Todd was on death row, Blair met Dr. Spencer Truman and started a relationship with him. Blair painstakingly watched as Todd was administered the lethal injection and then declared dead, only to have John McBain barge in with a very much alive Margaret Cochran. Blair convinced Spencer to revive Todd, and he did. Blair wanted Todd back, but he wouldn't take her back because she hadn't believed his innocence. She set out to prove that Spencer was behind framing Todd and dated him during this time to get close to him for information. After she proved that Spencer had framed Todd, she and Todd made love. Blair then found out she was pregnant, but wasn't sure if the baby was Todd's or Spencer's, but shortly found out it was Todd's. Todd kidnapped Spencer while he was being transported to prison and tried to pull out of him the whereabouts of his son with Margaret. Blair found them and, in a struggle between the three of them, ended up falling off the roof of a warehouse. Neither Spencer nor Todd knew Blair was pregnant, and Todd found out when she was taken to the hospital. She ended up losing the baby. Todd and Blair later found out that his son was actually Tommy McBain, the little boy whom John McBain's brother Michael and his wife Marcie had adopted. Spencer had kidnapped the baby shortly after birth from Margaret and sold him on the black market. Todd and Blair remarried in 2007 so that he could get custody of the baby, and Todd renamed him Sam. Breakup and custody battle In 2008, Todd walked in on Starr having sex with her boyfriend Cole and nearly beat him to death. Starr and Cole later ran away together, and Blair and Todd tracked them down. Todd attacked Cole, and Starr ended up falling down a flight of stairs. At the hospital, Blair was sitting with Starr when the doctor informed them that both Starr and the baby would be just fine. Blair was shocked to find out that her sixteen-year-old daughter was pregnant, but agreed it was best not to tell Todd. Blair then got a restraining order against Todd to keep him away from her and their kids together, Starr and Jack. In May of 2008, Todd was in a car accident with his two-year-old son Sam, who was sitting in the front seat of the car without a child safety seat. Because of this, Blair was awarded custody of him, and later adopted him. Blair and Todd were then divorced in July. Blair was in the delivery room with Starr when she gave birth to her daughter Hope on November 6, 2008, but the baby was presumed dead after being switched with a dead baby shortly after birth. Later, Blair was stabbed multiple times and clinging to life while in a coma. Todd went to court and was awarded temporary custody of the kids. When Blair woke up, she and John McBain were married. John then petitioned the court for custody and won, but when Todd petitioned again, custody was again reverted back to him. John and Blair were later divorced. Later, the court ordered that Todd and Blair share custody, and that Todd live under the same roof as Blair and the kids. Shortly after, it was revealed that Hope was not dead, and she was returned to Starr and added to the Manning clan. Ross, Téa, and Dani Todd, however, was in love with his other ex-wife, Téa Delgado, and Blair was jealous. Blair hired a private investigator to dig up dirt on Téa and he found that after Todd, Téa, and Ross got off the deserted island years before, that both Ross and Téa disappeared without a trace. He couldn't find any information on Téa from that time up until recently. He tracked down Ross in Tahiti, and Blair flew there for answers as to what they had been up to all the years they were missing. Ross informed Blair that they were married, just as Téa called Ross to demand a divorce because Todd had proposed to her. Blair convinced Ross to make Téa think she was getting a divorce, but not actually divorce her. Todd and Téa were married, but their marriage was invalid since Téa was still legally married to Ross. Téa then revealed another secret to Blair, that she had a daughter with Todd, conceived while on that island, and Ross thought she was his daughter. Blair decided to keep this from Todd in fear that it would lead him back to Téa. Todd later found out about his daughter Danielle with Téa, but was arrested when Dani accused him of assaulting her mother. Blair went to them and found Ross, who had kidnapped Dani at gunpoint. Todd later shot Ross and he fell from a bridge seemingly to his death. Later, Blair found out that Téa was dying of a brain tumor and only had months to live. They formed an unlikely bond and became friends. Téa asked Blair to be a surrogate mother to Dani after she died, and Blair agreed. Todd and Téa later remarried, and Téa went away to a hospice to die alone. Eli Clarke In 2010, Blair was dating Ross' brother Eli. Eli and Blair planned to marry, and it was revealed that Ross wasn't dead, he was living in Tahiti. Eli flew him and Blair to Tahiti to get married so that his brother Ross could be at the wedding. Just hours after marrying Eli, Blair got a call from her cousin Kelly saying there was proof that Eli had killed his first two wives. Blair confronted him and he eventually confessed it was all true. Blair pulled a gun and threatened to shoot him. They struggled over the gun and Eli seemingly died. When Blair returned to Llanview, she found out that Todd and Dani had been told that Téa had died. Téa had told both Todd and Blair that she wanted Todd to have custody of Dani when she died, but Eli had forged Téa's will to make Ross get custody of Dani. After a court battle, Ross was awarded custody of Dani. Starr and her friend James, however, helped Dani run away when it came time for her to leave with Ross. It was then revealed that Eli was alive and he found and kidnapped Starr, Dani, and Hope. Everyone thought that he kept all three of them in a warehouse that was wired to explode. Dani got out of the warehouse, but Blair went inside to rescue Starr and Hope. While in there, she found that Starr and Hope were not there, but she did find Téa, very much alive and healthy. John McBain and Todd then went inside after Blair and the warehouse exploded, trapping them. Todd and Téa were reunited, and they eventually got out. Thinking that his girlfriend and daughter were killed when the warehouse exploded, Cole shot and killed Eli, making Blair a widow for real. It was later revealed that Starr and Hope had escaped previously and then had been kidnapped again, but they eventually got away from their second kidnapper as well. The real Todd returns In 2011, a man showed up in town with Todd's original face. Téa's brother Tomás revealed that he was a former CIA agent and had taken Todd from his father's crypt in 2003 and took him to a rogue CIA agency on their orders. He said that he had no clue which man was the real Todd though. John McBain ran a DNA test on both Todds, comparing the samples against the real Todd's DNA they had on file at the police station. Shockingly, both DNA samples matched. Starr suggested that the only way they could have the same DNA was if they were identical twins. Starr was correct. Todd's presumed dead mother Irene was brought to Llanview and revealed that they were identical twins and she had brainwashed Todd's brother Victor Lord, Jr. into thinking he was Todd, then gave him plastic surgery to look like Mitch Laurence's brother Walker. Irene was the head of the rogue CIA agency and had kept Todd locked up and tortured for eight years. Meanwhile, Victor had no recollection of his past before coming to Llanview, and honestly thought he was Todd. Later, Blair realized that Todd had taken the gun from her Aunt Dorian's safe and warned Victor that he might come after him. Victor was later found shot and seemingly died. Todd was arrested, but Starr helped him break out of jail when Irene threatened to kill his family. Irene then shot Todd, and Todd shot and killed Irene after hearing an explosion that Todd thought was his family dying. Todd took off and Blair found him dying from his gunshot wound in his sister Viki's cabin. Blair nursed Todd back to health and they reminisced. Later, Todd remembered killing Victor, but kept it quiet. He still loved Blair, but she was dating Tomás. So, Todd had Tomás kidnapped and framed him for Victor's murder. Meanwhile, Blair and Todd got closer again as Todd bonded with the kids he scarcely knew and his nephew Sam. The police, however, were gathering evidence that it was actually Todd who had murdered Victor and framed Tomás. Todd and Blair eventually made love, only to have John McBain and team barge in and arrest Todd for Victor's murder. Victor, however, was not dead; he was being held captive by escaped prisoner Allison Perkins. ''General Hospital'' storylines Arrival Blair arrives at General Hospital in Port Charles to see her daughter, Starr, who has been in a car wreck. When she arrives, Epiphany tells her that Starr's boyfriend Cole and their daughter Hope died in the crash and that Starr does not know. Blair goes to Starr's room and meets Michael Corinthos, who had brought Starr to the hospital. When Starr wakes up, Blair tells her about Hope and Cole. Blair then sees Starr's father Todd coming to see her, and she forbids him from seeing her since he has killed his brother and framed Blair's boyfriend for it. Later, Starr tells her that Anthony Zacchara had told her that Sonny Corinthos was responsible for the crash. Blair later goes to the Metro Court Hotel and talks to Carly, looking for Todd. She warns Carly about Todd, telling her he's dangerous. They talk and compare stories about their bad boy ex-husbands, Todd and Sonny. Blair then gets a call from the hospital saying Starr and Michael left and went to the courthouse, so both she and Carly go to the courthouse as well, where they find Todd pointing a gun at Sonny, threatening to kill him. John McBain comes in however, and arrests Todd for jumping bail and takes him back to Llanview to stand trial. Family tree References *Blair Cramer on SoapCentral *Blair Cramer on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:2010s Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional magazine and newspaper editors Category:Fictional singers Category:Fictional socialites